


Remember Us

by Spencyfrenchy



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencyfrenchy/pseuds/Spencyfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wentworth, Franky and Bridget tried to work out. But differences between them pushed them apart. Four years later, Franky sees another ghost from her past. Will they take advantage of the opportunity, or let it slip through their grasp? Frerica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter fic. Let me be clear that I do love Fridget, but this idea just popped in my head so I'm going with it. But there is absolutely nothing but love for Fridget and for Frerica in my heart. Whenever Franky is happy, I'm happy! Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy this.

Four years. It had been exactly four years to the day that Franky was released. And for once in her life, she could smile and say she was proud of herself. It took her about a year to get back on her feet. Sure, she had Bridget. **Had,** being the operative word. It took them about six months to get out of the honeymoon stage that consisted of them fucking on any surface of Bridget's apartment at any given moment. After that, though, is when the fighting began. Despite Franky going back to school and taking an almost overbearing course load, Bridget expected more from her. Franky did everything she could to please Bridget, to make the relationship work. She did not want to lose something that they had both worked so hard to get. But Bridget couldn't be pleased with Franky. When Franky went back to school, she was happy and proud but two days later, she came home with a stack of job applications for her. They fought and Franky ended up leaving and staying with Liz, who was recently let out on parole. She tried to make things right again. And, like always, it ended badly. 

* * *

  _It all came out three days after their nine month anniversary. Franky came home from the library, books in her bag that was slung over her shoulder, and a bottle of Bridget's favorite wine. She was trying to mend things between them. She walked in to see Bridget sitting at the kitchen table, her head hung low, not even giving her girlfriend a glance. That was all it took, and Franky saw red._

_Franky slammed the bottle of wine on the table and leaned in close to Bridget. "What the fuck is wrong, Bridget?"_

_Bridget slowly shook her head. "I don't know anymore, Franky."_

_"You don't know? Oh I think you do know, Gidget. I think you know exactly what's going on. You sit here and expect me to be some kinda superhero. You expected me to just up and walk out of Wentworth and go straight back into working and go to school and be this amazing sort of person who has all of her shit together. Well guess what, you picked the wrong person for that!" She started pacing around the table as she continued to talk. "You go to prison for years, Gidget. Go on, try it. And then get out and you tell me how bloody easy it is to get back into this world. I'm going to school, I'm looking for a job, so I don't know what more you want from me!"_

_"Franky, please just sit down," Bridget muttered, tears staining her cheeks._

_Franky shook her head. "Nope, I don't want to. I want to know why the fuck I can never be enough. No matter what I do, it's never fucking enough. You want a girl you can show off to your friends and take to these fancy places, but when they ask where you met me or what I do, you have nothing to say. Because you're ashamed! You don't want your friends to know your dirty little secret. You don't want them to know that the hot girl you're fucking was an inmate at the prison where you worked. What would they think of you then, Gidget? Would they still want to invite you to their fancy dinners or galas or whatever it is that you go to?" She paused, waiting for a response. But when she realized she wasn't going to get one, she continued, answering her own question. "No, they bloody wouldn't. And that's why you're so on me about getting a job and doing shit with my life, so that you can have the best of both worlds. Well guess what? Now you don't have to worry about one of those worlds anymore, because we're done."_

_"Franky-" Bridget stood up, walking towards her._

_Franky shook her head, backing away from Bridget. "Nope, I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." She pulled back as Bridget grabbed at her wrist. "I'll come back tomorrow and get my shit, but I'm done, Gidget." She leaned in to kiss the older woman once more, turned around, and walked out the door._

* * *

She wanted to go out and celebrate. Not only had it been four years of freedom for her, but she had just finished her last final for this semester of school. _One step closer_ she thought. She ended up getting a part time job about two years ago at a restaurant down the street from her flat. Now, she was on her way to becoming the supervisor of the restaurant. Things were definitely looking up for her. If someone had said four years ago, that she would be over halfway done with her law degree, or the assistant supervisor at a restaurant, she would have laughed and then probably punched them in their face for getting her hopes up. But that wasn't Franky anymore. No, Franky did what she could to better herself, and everyone who knew of her past, would agree that she was doing so much better than they could imagine

She decided on the bar two blocks away from her house. She didn't plan on getting hammered, but she didn't want to chance driving home if she'd been drinking. So she walked the two blocks and entered the bar. She chose the only empty seat at the bar which was on the very end.

"What can I get for ya, Franks?" The bartender asked. "First one's on the house. Good on ya for getting through another semester!"

Franky smiled. "Thanks Mike. Rum and coke please?"

"Of course, love." He got busy making her drink. She scanned the bar, checking for anyone she knew. She turned around to see her drink sitting in front of her.

"Thanks again, Mike." She took a sip, wincing at the strength of the drink. She turned around at the sound of the entrance door opening. The person that walked in, though, took her by surprise. Out of all the people in the world, or just in Australia, it had to be, "Erica," she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years since Erica had heard that voice. Still, she remembered the last time they ever spoke as if it just happened yesterday. _And the thing that bothers you the most, is that when you're fucking him, you're thinking of me._ The sad thing was that Franky was right. And Franky knew she was right. She hadn't really hid her attraction all that well, at least not at work. Mark, he was oblivious to the fact that his fiancee wanted someone else. It wasn't until the day she had ended it that he had found out about Franky.

* * *

_Erica sat at one end of their table. Mark sat at the other. It was a typical weeknight for them. The only time they'd share together is when they ate dinner. Even then, it wasn't really time shared considering you could hear a mouse squeak because it was so quiet.  
_

_"Why do we keep this act going?" Erica asked, pushing her plate away and looking into Mark's eyes. "You're not happy. I'm not happy. What's the point anymore, Mark?"_

_"I want this to work, Erica. Ten plus years is a long time, and I don't want it to all be for nothing. I won't give up on you. Despite the fighting and the arguing, I won't do it."_

_"Well I am. I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and pretend everything is okay when it's not, Mark. You and I both deserve to be happy and we both know that's not going to happen if we stay together." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "I don't love you, Mark," she whispered.  
_

_Mark stayed silent for a good five minutes. Erica didn't dare to look up, knowing she'd see the man with tears staining his cheeks. She couldn't deal with that. She knew it was selfish of her, but she couldn't help it._

_Breaking the silence, Mark cleared his throat. "Is there someone else?" Erica gave him a confused look and he repeated himself. "Oh come on, Erica. I'm not blind. Something happened to you years ago. When you worked in that bloody prison, you walked out and you were never the same. Who the fuck did that to you? One of the guards?"  
_

_Erica's tears were flowing freely down her face. She shook her head. "No, it wasn't a guard, Mark."_

_He processed what she said. He looked up, realization evident on his face. "Bloody hell, Erica. It was a fucking prisoner, wasn't it?" When Erica didn't answer, he slammed his fist on the table in anger. "Come on Erica! If you're gonna sit here and dump me then at least confirm what I already know! Was it a prisoner?"_

_"Yes!" Erica shouted. She sobbed into her hands. She wasn't sure if she was more sad or relieved, now that Mark knew._

_Mark stood up and paced around the table. "Was it that Doyle girl?" Erica said nothing, giving Mark his answer. "You are really fucked up, Erica. You know that? Look, you've got a week to get your shit and get out of here, so you best start moving." He grabbed his keys and started walking towards the door. Before opening it, he turned around to face Erica, who still hadn't moved from her seat. "I thought you were better than that, I really did," he said before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.  
_

* * *

Erica made her way over to Franky, taking the seat next to her. 

"Hey," she said shyly, motioning for the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks please."

"Put it on my tab," Franky called out quickly. The bartender nodded in agreement. "Don't even try. Just let me be nice for once," she said, smiling at the blonde. 

"Thank you," Erica whispered. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Franky said as she took a sip of her drink. "Just got done with my last final for this semester, thought I'd head over here for a drink."

 _Glad she's making something of herself. That's better than most of the girls I remember,_ Erica thought. "Good for you. Still taking up law?"

Franky nodded. "I'm more than halfway through now. It's been hard, but I'm really trying to do something right." Franky couldn't help but smile at the other woman. It had been years since they had last saw or even spoke to each other. She looked down at Erica's hand and couldn't help the small smile that appeared as she saw no ring on Erica's finger. "So what about you? Anything changed since the last time we saw each other?"

Erica knew what Franky was getting at, but she decided to save that conversation for when she had another drink or two. "I'm working for a small law firm a few blocks away. It's not much, but it pays the bills for my place, so I can't really complain." Erica took a large gulp of her drink and Franky laughed at the face she made as she forced the harsh liquor down. "Shit, I forgot how terrible alcohol tastes."

Both ladies laughed. Franky motioned for the bartender to bring her another drink.

Both women drank and talked for the next hour or so. Franky ordered two more drinks for both of them. "Okay, after these I have to call it a night. I may live close, but I would be the one to get lost on my walk home," she slurred slightly. Franky had never been a big drinker, so she couldn't hold her liquor very well.

"Where do you live?" Erica asked.

"Just a block or two away. It's not too far. That's why I like coming here. It's close enough to where I don't have to drive," she said as she took another drink. She kept glancing down at Erica's hand, and Erica continued to act like she didn't notice.

It was Erica who broke the ice on that subject. "So...anyone new in your life?"

Franky grinned and silently thanked Erica for starting that conversation. "There was, a few years ago. Actually it was someone I met when I was in Wentworth," she chuckled, seeing Erica's shocked expression. "The psychologist there, Bridget Westfall. We lasted for almost a year after I got out but it just wasn't working."

"I shouldn't even be shocked," Erica laughed. "You always seemed to like giving the staff more attention than the other inmates."

Franky shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But only the staff that I deemed worthy of being in my presence." She winked at Erica, who had a small blush rising up her cheeks. "And what about you, Miss Davidson? It is still Miss, correct?"

Erica nodded. "Mark and I split up recently. It wasn't going anywhere and I didn't want to be stuck in a loveless, unhappy marriage. So we ended it."

"Are you okay? I mean is everything okay now?" Erica nodded. "Good. Well I'm glad you finally got the guts to walk away when you were obviously unhappy."

Erica's smile quickly turned into a frown. "And what do you mean by 'obviously unhappy'?"

Franky shrugged again. She leaned in close, her lips ghosting over Erica's ear. "Well if you were happy with him, you wouldn't have been dreaming of me when I was locked up. And you definitely wouldn't have let me kiss you," she whispered. The feeling of Franky's breath and lips on her ear sent shivers down Erica's spine and she cursed herself inwardly at her obvious vulnerability.

"I didn't let you kiss me, Franky," Erica said, turning her head, their faces within an inch of each other. "You kissed me, you forced me against the wall and did it."

Franky nodded, leaning in a little bit closer. "Okay, now look me in the eye and tell me you didn't enjoy it." She waited for a moment before continuing. "You can't. Just like if I were to pull you out of this seat," she grabbed her hand, holding it gently in her own, "and walk you outside, and push you up against the wall," she grinned as she heard Erica breathe in deeply, "and kiss you." She let go and hopped out of her seat. "You know you'd enjoy it, Erica. We may have changed over the past few years, but some things just stay the same." And with that ,Franky walked out of the bar, leaving Erica very flustered and very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the lack of updating. Just had a lot going on and some writers block. Hope this makes up for it though(: I'll definitely update the next chapter a lot quicker. Wouldn't want to keep you lovely readers waiting too long.

Franky had half a mind to go back into the bar and show Erica she was right about her theory. Yeah, she admitted she was cocky, everyone knew that. Franky took pride in her arrogance, because ninety-five percent of the time, she was right about whatever she said. She stopped at the gas station close to her flat to pick up some drinks and cat food before walking the rest of the way home. She made it to her flat and started to walk up the stairs before noticing a car she hadn’t seen around there before pull up. She smirked when she saw who was in the driver’s seat and walked over.

“Stalking me now, are you?” Franky asked, leaning in through the window. “Would have thought you got all of the voyeurism out of your system in Wentworth, to be honest.”

She winked and Erica couldn’t help the blush rising up her cheeks. “You’re very aware of everything, aren’t you Franky?”

Franky shrugged. “I have to be. Ever since I was younger, I’ve had to watch my own arse, so I guess it just followed me into adulthood. Now are you just gonna sit in your car or are you gonna come up with me?” Franky then turned on her heel and walked towards her flat. Erica stayed seated for a moment before she got out of the car and followed Franky. Franky kept the door open and let Erica follow her into her flat. Erica looked around. It was a pretty nice sized place. The walls in the living room were painted a deep orange color.

“They were originally painted blue when I got this place. I spent years staring at nothing but blue walls and uniforms, so I got away from that as quickly as I could.” Erica nodded and continued to look around. She jumped when she felt something rub across her leg. She looked down to see a small kitten at her feet. It was mostly all black except for the fur around its nose and the tip of its tail, which was pure white.

Erica leaned down and picked up the kitten. It couldn’t have been more than six months old, and she chuckled softly. She never pictured Franky to be a cat person. Franky glanced in the living room after hearing Erica chuckle and she smiled at the sight of Erica holding her kitten. “His name is Severus,” she mumbled.

Erica couldn’t help but to laugh louder. “As in the Harry Potter character?” Franky nodded shyly. Erica continued to pet the cat, Severus, who had taken to cuddling up to Erica’s chest. “He likes me,” Erica said proudly.

“Yeah that’s just because you’re giving him attention. Watch this,” Franky ordered. She shook the new bag of cat food and Severus quickly pounced out of Erica’s grasp and ran over to Franky. “He’s an attention-whore. He acts all sweet and cuddly until you’re sitting down doing paperwork and not paying attention to him. Then he knocks over your drinks onto your paperwork.” Franky grabbed two wine glasses and sat them on the counter. “Moscato okay? I’m in the mood for something sweet tonight,” she winked before grabbing the bottle of wine.

Erica didn’t miss the innuendo and simply chose to ignore it for now. “That’s fine with me.” Franky rounded the counter and handed Erica her glass. She motioned to the couch in the living room and led her towards it. They sat down leaving a considerable amount of distance between the two of them. Severus jumped up on the couch and sat in the space between the two women. Erica broke the silence that was growing towards an awkward level. “I didn’t picture you as a cat person.”

Franky shrugged. “It’s not like they ask you to check a box saying ‘dog person’ or ‘cat person’ when you enter prison. And it’s not typically something that comes up in conversation.” Franky took a large drink of her wine before sitting it on the table in front of her. “But I love cats, and it got lonely here after a while, so I finally broke down and got this little guy when he was six weeks old.” Franky picked Severus up and kissed him on the top of his head. She petted him and played with him for a few moments, all while having a huge grin on her face.

Erica couldn’t help but admire how cute and caring Franky seemed to be when dealing with the cat. She felt ashamed to admit it, but she never thought Franky would be the type to parent anything: kids, cats, or even a goldfish. Erica sipped at her wine, not taking her eyes off of Franky. When Severus finally jumped down, Franky caught Erica staring at her. “See something you like Miss Davidson?”

“I just thought that was bloody adorable, that’s all,” she chuckled. “You, you’re bloody adorable, I mean.”

Franky smirked. “Well thank you. You’re not too bad yourself. Although,” she paused, moving close enough to Erica to where she could lean in and whisper in her ear. “I could think of some better words to describe you other than adorable.”

Erica raised an eyebrow, silently urging Franky to continue. Now they were playing a familiar game, but in a different scenario. Now there was no Mark in the picture. Nor did they have to worry about legal consequences if someone barged in and saw them. “And just what words would you use to describe me, Franky?”

Franky smiled and slightly stuck her tongue out. Fuck…that really didn’t help Erica at all. In fact, all it did was bring back more memories of her time in Wentworth. She shivered as she felt Franky’s hot breath on her ear. “I’d probably say more along the lines of absolutely exquisite,” she paused before softly biting Erica’s ear lobe, causing the blonde to gasp uncontrollably. “Or incredibly hot,” she said before running her tongue over Erica’s ear. Erica couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped her mouth. “Or the most descriptive one for you: So fucking sexy that I’m already soaked just thinking about what I want to do to you.” That was it. Erica put her glass of wine on the table before forcefully grabbing Franky’s hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

Franky quickly took control of the situation, sitting on her knees and pushing Erica backwards until she was laying on the couch. She bit her lip, eliciting a gasp from Erica. Franky’s hands worked their way down to Erica’s button down shirt. She started to unbutton them before Erica pulled away from Franky’s lips to order her to rip it. Franky complied and forcefully ripped the shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere but neither woman cared. All Erica cared about was Franky’s hands that were now touching her bare skin.

Franky stopped abruptly and stood up. She pulled a confused Erica up with her and pointed in the direction of the hallway. “Bedroom, now.”


End file.
